


Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Rewrite

by Heartmonitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Multi, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmonitor/pseuds/Heartmonitor
Summary: A rewrite of the first Danganronpa game (I’ll eventually do the whole series.) Makoto Naegi is still the protagonist, most of the characters get more development, backstory, and personality. The murders, motives, and masterminds have changed. There are a few triggering sections within characters backstories but I will always give a warning before hand! I’m a bit new to writing and not so confident in my skills but! I’m excited for this project!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: part one, before the despair...

_In this world you’re born talented or not... if you are lucky enough to be gifted a talent, you will hold the most valuable place in society, if not, you will be forgotten._

_Those who are gifted talents, or “ultimates” will be sent you Hopes Peak High school, an academy for extraordinary, the world’s shining beacon of hope. Right here in_ **~~▋▋▋▋~~** _, Japan._

This is what all children are told from they day of their birth. My name is Makoto Naegi, from my childhood nothing has ever been extraordinary about me... I’ve just been... plain. Painfully normal. I have a normal family, a younger sister, two loving parents, I’ve lived a normal life. I have no talents, nothing about me is special. I am not liked or hated by anyone, I’m just… there.

_Every year they randomly select one person to come to the academy, a lucky student, the **ultimate lucky student** , every year the world watches to see who’s drawn. It’s a live, televised event._

Becoming an ultimate is something I never could’ve dreamed of, but still, I threw my hat in the ring, I was amongst a million other names in one singular bowl. Ultimates are loved, Ive researches the current ones, the ones who would be in my class theoretically. A baseball player, an idol, a fashionista, and more. It was unlikely I’d ever be one of them.   
  


_Getting into Hopes Peak is basically a full ride through life, you are guaranteed everything. Even your semesters in Hopes Peak are free, like a scholarship to the worlds greatest school._

This year, like every year, families around the world gathered around the television to watch the drawing, including my own. It took hours of speeches from public officials, school administrators, and past ultimates to finally get to the raffle. The anticipation was killing me, I knew there was no way it could possibly be me, but I still sat on the edge of my seat, biting at my finger nails. My heart was racing, pounding out of my chest.

_Makoto Naegi, the name which was pulled out of the bowl._

My name... I nearly fainted, was this just a fever dream?


	2. Prologue: part two, the arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi prepares for his journey to the esteemed Hopes Peak Academy, unaware of what’s ahead.

A few days had past since the airing of the raffle, I didn't live far away from hopes peak so it wouldn't take me long to get there at all. In no time my mother had my bags packed and I was ready to go. The academy had sent me a letter.... orientation was tomorrow. The day dragged on for what felt like forever, boring and uneventful. It was like the calm before the storm you didn't even know was coming, but deep inside you could feel it, the anticipation and anxiety stirring within the deepest parts of your soul, the uneasy feeling in your gut forcing you farther and farther away from rest. I stayed up all that night, pale green eyes staring at the clock until I eventually passed out. the last thing I remember before falling asleep was the time on the clock... 5:08 AM

My sleep was short lived, I am awoken by a barrage of sound erupting from my alarm clock... 6:00 AM... I need to get up. My tired body drags itself out of bed, my eyes are heavy, dragging my entire body down, I wipe the sleep from them and prepare myself for the day ahead. I checked to see if I had everything, packed the few items I hadn’t already and waved goodbye to my sister and father. My mom and I got into the car, I watched my house disappear into the distance , scenery passing by us. It felt like the ride took forever, even if the school was relatively close, I was left alone in silence with my thoughts.

I got to thinking. I always hated orientations, even in junior high, I always felt excluded, ostracized from my peers. A bunch of new people and I fade into the crowd, another blank face like everyone else’s. Especially here, I’ll be the only person without a real talent.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. My green eyes focus on the road ahead, I could see the school reaching into the skyline, it’s huge, just the sight of it makes my anxiety peak, heart racing, I can feel beads of sweat drip down my face which was paling, thoughts were running through my mind but I couldn’t decipher any of them clearly. 

We finally arrived, parking in the school’s parking lot. I exhaled, trying to force the anxiety out of my body, a desperate and failed attempt. I waved goodbye to my mother and took my bags, exiting the small car. 

I walk to the gates of the school, pressing my hand onto the cold metal, it slid open, allowing me to enter the courtyard. 


End file.
